As digital mobility and geodiversity of workforces increase, content once stored locally is often migrated to digital clouds. A common assumption is that cloud storage is better and cheaper—and by utilizing cloud applications, stakeholder interaction can be more centralized, and therefore convenient. However, many problems exist with cloud applications and storage, and conventional wisdom often glosses over security flaws inherent in each.